Perfection
by Isiri
Summary: That was all that ever mattered. To her. And that was how it would always be. She wanted to be faultless, precise, everything They ever wanted. And all They wanted, in return, was Perfection. Sakura centered and P.O.V Complete
1. Sakura

Title: Perfection

Author: Isiri

Rating: PG –for angst and mention of abuse and death.

Genre: One-shot, angst and drama.

A/N: I really haven't written anything in forever, I AM REALLY SORRY! And now I'm starting a new story, but at least it's a really short, three, maybe four, chapter story, right? Oh gawd, please don't kill me! Well, I'm posting part one for now . . . I'm still not happy with it, or the other two for that matter, so I might repost in the may-be near future. If you love it, like it, or even hate it, please review and tell me! And any constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged! Flames will be used to burn flamers, which is exactly why they teach kids to never play with fire, 'cause you'll get burnt.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Naruto purely belongs to Kishimoto-sensie.**

* * *

Perfection

Pt.1: Sakura

She was always smart. She had to be. Being physically strong or having powerful attacks was never important because those things never mattered . . . to _Them_. All that ever mattered was that she was smart.

She never failed a test or forgot hand seals. There was never an answer wrong or a solution not known. She was all brains because she had to be. Because that was the way _They_ wanted her to be.

Her temper was always kept in check, (aside from her confrontations with a certain loud mouth boy and blond girl) no matter what, and politeness reigned above all else. After all, she could never be disrespectful, to anyone. That was wrong, it was bad, and it went against what _They_ wanted.

_They_ wanted a smart girl, above all else.

_They_ wanted a girl, courteous and gracious in every sense of the words, ever merciful, always giving and never asking in return.

So she was. What _They_ wanted, she would become, like a puppet, played with by her strings to do exactly as instructed.

And how could she ever tell _Them_ wrong?

All she ever wanted was their acknowledgement. To please and to do as asked. To hear _Their_ praise upon her ears, not her teachers, not her peers.

All that ever mattered was _Them_, because _They_ were the only people that told her she was right, she was strong, that she should keep going, no matter what.

That was all that mattered to her.

_His_ fists on her frail body at any sign of failure never motivated her, no, not ever, because all she needed was _His_ words of praise that came with a perfect score on a test.

That was all that mattered.

_Her_ hands slapping her face never motivated her, when _She_ locked her up in her room without food for weeks, that never once motivated her, not once, because all she needed from _Her_ was a smile and simple words of encouragement.

It was all that ever mattered.

To her.

And that was how it would always be.

She wanted to be faultless, precise, everything _They_ ever wanted.

And all they wanted, in turn, was perfection.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it's really crappy and really weird, but it's still readable, right? I hope so. Oh, right, just wanted to make something clear incase no one got this. Every time Sakura is taking about "_Them_" and "_They_", she is talking about her parents. It may seem weird and improbable, but when you think about it, when are Sakura's parents ever mentioned? When do we learn about her home life? When have we actually seen the people who raised her? Never. So that is pretty much what I'm basing this off of. (What that really means: I think it's possible that at least one time in her life this was how Sakura thought. And for those who think other wise, good for you, I don't care, this is a fan fiction. Don't like? Then don't read.) Wow. Long bottom author notes. So I'll go then. I hope anyone that actually read Perfection part one enjoyed it and plans on reviewing! 

That's right! Please review!

Chibi Naruto does puppy dog eyes

Don't make Chibi Naruto cry!

Review for him!

.-:Isiri:-.


	2. Sasuke

Title: Perfection

Author: Isiri

Rating: PG –for angst and mention of abuse and death.

Genre: One-shot, angst and drama.

**A/N:** Right. Part two. All about Sasuke. I think I made Sakura sound selfish in this one, I hope no one gets mad at me for it. Still not happy with this or the other two. Man, you'd think I'd at least be happy with the things I write. Oh well, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Naruto purely belongs to Kishimoto-sensie.

* * *

**

Perfection

Pt.2: Sasuke

No one ever noticed the bruises that were sometimes left on her skin from nights before; she had always made sure of that. She was, after all, a ninja, and she had to pride herself on at least that.

So she covered them up with make-up and clothes, to avoidance and lies. Anything that worked, so that she would once again look normal, perfect. That was what _They_ wanted, and so that is what she gave _Them_.

When she was little, no older then eight, that was the first time she saw him. Tall, at least compared to her, handsome-- no, he wasn't handsome, he was beautiful. Hair darker then the night, unmarked skin pale as the moon itself, eyes that captured and drowned all who looked at him within their charcoal depths . . .

**He was . . .**

His scores were the highest in the class, the only other student to ever beat her when it came to marks.

**Everything . . . **

His skills surpassed everyone else's, his aim was precise, never missing his intended target, and he never lost a fight.

**That she wanted . . .**

Everything he did was right. Everyone loved him, everyone admired him, and everyone wanted to be him.

**To be . . .**

People wanted him. They praised him.

**He was . . .**

He was the best at everything. He was the fastest, he was the strongest, and he was the _smartest_.

**. . . Perfection.**

The boy every girl wanted became the boy she needed. If she had him, then she would be complete. _They_ would be more then proud and shower her with words of the most wonderful kind.

Then she, too, just like him, and just like _Them_, would be perfect.

So she devoted her life to him and she loved him. She gave him the things she had always wished for from _Them_, because she knew that he needed those things as much as her, if not more.

Words of endearment, words of love. She gave him everything she had.

Because he would help make her perfect.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** Right. The way I write these things, Sakura is really starting to sound . . . depressed? Mentally unstable? Both? I dunno. Damn, I really suck at writing in the Naruto fandom. Oh, and this one some how went over my one page limit, but not by much. Did you guys even know I have a one page limit? Oh well. Part three, on the other hand, went for like, three bloody pages. So much for making the chapters, "really short". . . idiot. But they still don't look long, so it's all good I guess. Oh, and sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I re-read this chapter five times, and I'm pretty sure I got them all, but if I missed any, please tell me! I really need a beta reader; a really _patient_ beta reader. 

Oh, and thanx to every one that reviewed chapter one! You made me so hyper, I got grounded!...ok, so normally that would be a bad thing, but honestly, to me, it's wonderful!

Please review!

(Chibi Sasuke makes puppy dog eyes)

Don't make Chibi Sasuke cry!

Review for him!

.-:Isiri:-.


	3. Naruto

Title: Perfection

Author: Isiri

Rating: PG –for angst, mention of abuse and death.

Genre: One-shot, angst and drama.

A/N: I think this is definitely my favorite out of all of them. I don't know why, but I wanted to cry when I was writing it . . . okay, so maybe that is a little weird, but so what! I'm the author and I can do what ever I want, even cry! . . . . . . . . . Damn, I really have to learn to stop making a fool out of myself . . . . .

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Naruto purely belongs to Kishimoto-sensie.**

* * *

Perfection

Pt.3: Naruto

No one had ever bothered to ask her why she didn't like him. Everybody assumed she was just like everyone else and they all thought he was nothing more then the class clown or the dirt on the floor.

But they were wrong, so very, very wrong, because to her . . .

He was perfect.

He was completely different from her crush, and yet he was still perfect.

His childish looks and limitless happiness never fooled her, not once, to what his real personality could be. She could never act kind to him because then everyone would hate her too. _They_ would hate her too. She would not, could not, allow that. Because then she would not be perfect.

He never did well in the academy, his marks the lowest in the class. He was even beaten by her in ninjutsu and taijutsu. It never seemed as though he ever tried to do well or work hard towards anything.

But that one day at school, after everyone had left and she had come back to fetch her books so _They_ wouldn't be displeased, she heard his pain. Saw him cry. He shouted to the ceiling, asking why no one liked him, why no one acknowledged him, why, no matter how hard he worked and no matter how hard he pushed himself, he couldn't do anything right.

She had walked in, silencing him instantly, collected her books, and left without even looking at him. After the door closed all she heard was silence.

Then a crash.

Before he started crying again.

She followed his lead later that very night, after _They_ had gone to bed, so she wouldn't get in trouble.

What he did wasn't important to her. How he acted was irrelevant. That day she realized how much the rambunctious blond and she were similar, and it scared her because if she wasn't careful, she could turn out like him, and _They_ would get mad. To _Them_, she wouldn't be perfect.

And that was unacceptable.

But in her mind, every time she saw his blinding hair and foxish grin, she would always be reminded of that one time she caught him crying. He needed acknowledgment just like her; the only difference was he needed it to make it through the day.

It didn't matter to him if it was negative or not.

She could never give him the same as she gave her crush, or what she wanted for herself. Too risky, she calculated, but there was one way she could always show she knew he was there; alive and existing, and no one would be the wiser.

She yelled at him, even beating him sometimes when he acted stupid.

To her peers it seemed brutal and uncaring.

To her, it was kindness, as much as she was allowed to give.

To him, it was acknowledgment. Not the loving kind of recognition, but it was enough to show him that she understood, that she was there for him, as much as society allowed.

She did this because she saw him, the real him, and knew he was perfect. Not in the same way as herself, not in the same way as her young love.

He was perfect because he was kind, caring, hard working and funny. Able to take everything and anything people said and return it with laughter or a smile, or a crude but humorous joke.

He was outgoing, brave, but most of all, perfect.

How could she see everything she had ever wanted to be, in him, and not consider him faultless?

So to her, he was perfect.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** All done! Okay, I have to say THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! To _understar_, my beta and unofficial muse #2. –beams– Oh my gosh, the things I missed spell checking, I was just like, "Gawd, how could I have missed something as big as that?" lol. Oh well, she still helped me, so I am very, very extremely happy and eternally grateful for it! Oh yeah, that reminds me, go read her stories. She's one of the best authoresses on Right! So, I'm going to do some quick review replies from chapters one and two:

_**Reviews: **_

_Chapter One:_

**Princess-Lora162:** Uh . . . thanks . . . I think. It's great that you enjoyed it, but please don't kill me with a sock!

**Sacred-aliance:** Glade you liked it! I had just got into a fight with my mom about not being good enough for her when I wrote chapter one, so the P.O.V was kind of from my thinking at first, but it just ended up fitting perfectly. Besides, what better way was there to explain what Sakura was thinking?

**Understar:** You love my story? --squeals-- thanks! I love your stories too!

**Mad-killer-bunnies-alert:** Oh my God! Can't believe you reviewed my story! --faints-- You're such an awesome writer! You really think I should write a story about Sakura's home life? Thank you sooo much! Maybe I should. It'd keep me busy over the summer! (Assuming I don't have to go to summer school)

**Ashhhley:** Hey! I can't believe you actually read this! Lol. Glad it was suited to your liking.

_Chapter Two:_

**Understar**: Thanks! Omg! I'm so glad you offered to beta for me! --beams-- You are my HERO understar-san!

**Sacred-aliance:** He he he, if you think that's dark, just wait until the final chapter! I think I made Sakura a little . . . yeah; I won't ruin the surprise by saying anything. And as for your other comment, no, I don't believe people always do things because they have something to gain from it, whether it is material or not. Like for instance, my friend and I were at the movie theater yesterday and playing DDR (OMG! DDR RULES! EVERYONE, NOW, LET'S D.D.R!) and my mom said we had to go, but could play one last game. While we had been playing a little girl was standing watching with her mother and really wanted to play. So we let her go on instead of us and because my mom wouldn't wait for that little girls turn to end, we left. We I already knew we wouldn't be able to play one more game if we let that girl go on, but we let her play anyways, even though we knew we would get nothing in return. Not everyone is like that, and that was just an example, I'm not saying my friend and I are saints or anything; I've also done things because I would get something in return, like praise. So really, it all depends on the person and his or her choices, nothing and no one else. (Man that was really long! Lol.)

**Aznanime-eyes:** Oh, I totally agree with you, this is so PERFECT. Lol. I just loved your pun. Thanks so much for your compliments! I'm flattered by what you said, really. I was just shocked and stunned. I hadn't realized I'd delivered Sakura's feelings of love towards Sasuke so well. Now I regret posting ch.3! I don't wana post ch.4 either! I don't think they're good enough for you! –cries-- but don't feel bad about that! I'm sry if I made you feel guilty by saying that!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**..:;Isiri;:..**


	4. Finally

Title: Perfection

Author: Isiri

Rating: PG –for angst and mention of abuse and death.

Genre: One-shot, angst and drama.

A/N: Okay, so Pt.3 was supposed to be the end, but I felt like I just kind of . . . left it there, without an ending. So, some how, this came out of my brain. Sakura sort of snaps, but hey, with what she's gone through in her life (at least as far as my story is concerned) I'm not surprised. Seems like "perfect" is not a word you want to use lightly around her, eh? Eh he he.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Naruto purely belongs to Kishimoto-sensie.**

Anything_ italicized _(is that a word?) is a flash back.

'Blah blah' is speech.

* * *

Perfection

Pt.4: Finally

The day of her graduation came and she passed with the top of the class. She was assigned her team, lucky number 7, and lucky it was because her teammates were perfect; only second to _Them_.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto . . . and herself, Haruno Sakura; together, they made up Team 7.

As soon as she was able to she rushed home and showed _Them_ the brand new forehead protector that proved she had become a ninja of the hidden village of leaf.

At last, _They_ were happy.

And finally, she received the one thing she had wanted the most.

'Perfect, Sakura-chan. You are our perfect little girl.'

She was perfect. Her mother had called her perfect. She was one of them, a piece of perfection upon the Earth.

That night her father smiled down on her after her mother had gone to bed.

'_This is it, Sakura-chan. Now that you have graduated from the academy, there is only one thing left blocking your path to being perfect.'_

_Something was blocking her path? Didn't her mother already call her perfect?_

She had looked up at her father, emerald eyes wide in anticipation of the man's next words.

'_All that's left is for you to rid yourself of your mother.'_

_Rid herself of . . .? Did He mean kill . . .?_

She refused.

And he told her she wasn't perfect.

'_And you never will be.'_

The next day, Haruno Ruko never showed up for work.

Neither did his wife.

As she walked to the training grounds her sensei had instructed her teammates and herself to meet at, she silently remembered when she had told Sasuke that Naruto probably acted the way he did because he had no parents to raise him properly.

She also remembered how Sasuke had said she disgusted him.

Her mother's face flashed in her eyes, followed by her father's. Their screams filled her head and for a split second all she saw was red.

Then it was gone.

She shook her head. How could he have called her disgusting? If anything, she was perfect.

'_You disgust me, father. You will never be perfect.'_

That's right; _They_ were the ones that were disgusting, not her.

The sun shone brilliantly above her and ahead she saw the silhouette of her raven-haired teammate.

Smiling like the little girl she had once been she ran up to him, yelling his name with that special little "-kun" at the end.

This is how it would be, forever and as long as she could make it.

* * *

_She stood over her parents' corpses and her eyes went wide. The two blood-stained kunai she had been holding fell to the ground._

'_Oh Kami-sama . . . what have I done?'_

_It was going to take her weeks to clean the blood out of the carpet. _

**

* * *

A/N: **Oh my gosh, it's over . . . wow. I can't believe it's over. WAHHH! -Starts crying- Oh, I actually completed something! This is cause for a celebration! -balloons and confetti fall from out of no where- Oh man, I hope everyone liked the final chapter. I hope you all aren't mad I made Sakura kinda kill her parents, but do you honestly think she wouldn't? She was unstable enough with the "Be Perfect" thing, and please nobody say it's impossible. 

For one thing, in my story Sakura's parents are not shinobi, but normal citizens like you and me. Secondly, all though at this time in her life, no, Sakura was not the strongest shinobi out there she wasn't the weakest either. She never really tried to do anything in any of the missions so we don't really know what she was truly capable of. Lastly, **it's my bloody story and if you don't like it or think it was impossible I don't bloody care!** (Apologies. I am not British, I simply have been spending too much time with my grandpa who is)

Ah! Forgive my little rant there. Anyways, I hope you have all enjoyed Perfection as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Your reviews make me feel so happy and proud of this story; which reminds me, here are the reviews for chapter three:

**understar:** First, thanks for telling me about my spelling mistake in the summary for Perfection! -Laughs- I never noticed it before and it would have been embarrassing to have a stupid mistake like that in the summary for the rest of Perfections days. I loved chapter three a lot too. Like I've said before, I don't know why but I just have a soft spot for the couple. As for insight into the characters personas, thanks! Honestly though, I never realized I could write depth to them. I tried once . . . and everyone went OOC! -Laughs embarrassedly- Oh, I'm your Unofficial Muse #2 as well? That's awesome! I'm so glad I indirectly inspired you to write! I feel so honored!

**Destiny1029: **Thank you. I like to take pride in the fact that my work is often made sense of, instead of the random babble that comes out of my mouth.

**Bijou: **Thanks. I'm very sorry to say there is no chapter for Kakashi. It saddens me too because I love him, but he just didn't work in with the fic. I did try writing one for him, but it just didn't work out.

**DieHardREBEL:** I try to be as descriptive as possible and here is the continuation. I'm happy you like it.

**sacred-aliance**: Yes, DDR truly is one of the best games out there. Again, I'm sorry to say I'm not making anymore chapters for different characters. I wanted to, but originally this story was merely the first chapter, and after watching too much Naruto I just had to write something and somehow found my self back at this story. Then I wrote about Sasuke, Naruto and stopped there. I was really unsure about posting it on but my friend made me (meaning she posted it without me knowing) and I kina went from there. I was really nervous about the ending not sitting well with people so I hope it is okay. Oh, and thank you very much for your compliment about the story! -Smiles-

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. Please do me the honor of seeing you review one more time as the story has ended.**

**Thank You For Reading!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
